Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Chronicles of Winnie the Pooh and Friends story 1: Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen. First on their adventures, the Voyageurs of The Hundred – Arce Wood travel to the Kingdom of Arendelle where they meet Princess Anna and they team up with her, Kristoff and the snowman Olaf to help bring Elsa back.
1. The Voyageurs of The Hundred - Arce Wood

**The Voyageurs of The Hundred - Arce Wood:**

 **Winnie the Pooh**

An Obese yellow teddy bear with both black beady eyes and nose and wearing red short-sleeved shirt.

 **Tigger**

A Slender orange tiger with black stripes, white upper face, pink nose, beady black eyes and four whiskers.

 **Piglet**

A Small piglet with pink skin, both rose ears and snout, thin black eyebrows, matching beady eyes and wearing magenta jumpsuit with black-hairlined stripes.

 **Eeyore**

A blue donkey with black mane and both light gray muzzle and underbelly to his legs, long ears, pink ear innards, thick black eyebrows, droopy eyes, detachable tail with a black tuft, a pink bow and has silver nail on his tail to his rear.

 **Rabbit**

A Tall, slender domestic rabbit with yellow fur, white chest and belly, skinny arms, pink nose, white cottontail.

 **Kanga**

A Slender brown kangaroo with black eyes, round (later pointy) ears, pink inner ears, belly and pouch.

 **Roo**

A Small and slender brown joey with beady eyes, two hairlines, blue long-sleeved T-shirt.

 **Hobie**

A small gray rabbit with gray blue eyes.

 **Penelope**

A purple young dragon with brighter scales, large blue-green eyes and long eyelashes and small white teeth.

 **Hugo**

A large dragon with dull scales and pink and purple scales and horns. He is the father of Penelope.

 **Lin Chung**

A tall man with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He has deep-set eyes, a pointed chin, a broad squarish nose, and straight, shoulder length, thick grey hair that kind of sticks out and covers his ears. He wears a distinctive square helmet with a woven pattern on the front. Additionally, he almost always wears a black shirt with one long sleeve on one side and a cut-away section on the other that reveals half his chest and leaves the other arm bare. On his wrists are studded brown bands, and on his feet, black shoes and a purple staff with a red feather on it.

 **Lugia**

A primarily pale silver-white large dragon, plesiosaur and bird Pokémon.

 **Ho – Oh**

An avian phoenix and peacock Pokémon.

 **Pikachu**

A short, chubby rodent Pokémon covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back.

 **Togepi**

A small, light yellow Pokémon with a round body that is still encased in its eggshell.

 **Marill**

A small, blue bipedal Pokémon with a nearly spherical shape with a white belly.

 **Torchic**

A small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers.

 **Piplup**

A light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which is covered in thick down to insulate against the cold.

 **Oshawott**

A bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon. It has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides.

 **Dedenne**

A small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers are in shape of antennas, which it uses to communicate with far-off allies.

 **Togedemaru**

A spherical, rodent-like Pokémon. Most of its front is white, while its back is primarily gray.

 **Larry**

A Slender Green Anaconda.

 **Bridget**

A Slender, beautiful Giraffe

 **Sabriel**

A swift and fearless and the toughest and most loyal Titan.

 **Scuttle**

A Pretentious, friendly, wacky, helpful, loyal, clumsy, selfless, courageous, upbeat, extroverted and tough Seagull.

 **Bernard & Miss Bianca**

A Small and obese handsome mouse, wth gray fur, buck-toothed, red sweater, brown cap and barefoot & a Small and slender mouse with white fur, purple (or pink) cap and kerchief with bow anf barefoot.

* * *

The Voyageurs of the Hundred – Arce Wood is a group of unlikley friends and in that group was Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga & Roo and they were going on these adventures because they wanted to explore the far worlds, meet new friends, do spectacular things, and stick together no matter what.

And also in the group were Penelope Dragon and Hobie Rabbit and they were the first two new friends Pooh and his Friends made when they arrived in the world of Barbie as Rapunzel. Penelope and Hobie joined them because they want to know more about Pooh and his friends while also bonding together. Penelope's father Hugo Dragon was in the group too and he had decieded to join them so that he could protect them.

Lin Chung was in the group too and he was the third new friend Pooh and his Friends made when they arrived in the world of Hero 108. Lin Chung joined the group because he wanted to come with Pooh and his friends and help along the way.

Also with them were two legendary Pokemon and they were Lugia the Legendary Diving Pokémon and Ho – Oh the Legendary Rainbow Pokémon and they had joined the group because they wanted to help and guide Pooh and his friends during their journeys and also in the group were 8 Pokemon and they were Pikachu, Togepi, Marill, Torchic, Piplup, Oshawott, Dedenne and Togedemaru and they had joined the group because they wanted to help and support Pooh and his friends during their adventures.

Also in the group was Bridget the Giraffe and Larry the Anaconda and they had joined the group because they loved to hang out with Pooh and his friends. A titan called Sabriel was in the group too and she had joined them so she could protect Winnie the Pooh and his friends in any way she can.

And also in the group was Scuttle and he joined Pooh and his friends because he wanted to support them during their journeys, and became a good friend of theirs. And at last but not least in the group were Bernard & Miss Bianca and they joined Pooh and his friends because they too wanted to support them during their journeys, and became good friends of theirs too.

Last time on their adventures: The Voyageurs of the Hundred – Arce Wood became friends with the world's greatest secret agent and his reluctant assistant and now the group were countining on their journey. Hugo was carrying Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Hobie, Scuttle & Larry on his back with Penelope flying at his side while Lugia carried Bernard, Bianca, Pikachu, Togepi, Marill, Torchic, Piplup, Oshawott, Dedenne, Togedemaru and Bridget on his back and Ho – Oh carried Lin Chung and Sabriel and they were finally able to get some rest after their last big adventure while heading towards their next desitnation.


	2. Frozen Heart

**Chapter 1.**

 **Frozen Heart**

Meanwhile in a world few dimensions away a saw cut through the ice and started to cut blocks of ice. There was a crew of ice harvesters collecting ice from a lake above the ice. They started to sing a hymn:

 _Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining  
So cut through the heart  
Cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart_

 _(Ha, Ho, Watch your step, let it go)_  
 _(Ha, Ho, watch your step, let it go)_

 _Beautiful, powerful_  
 _Dangerous, cold_  
 _Ice has a magic_  
 _Can't be controlled_  
 _Stronger than one_  
 _Stronger than ten_  
 _Stronger than a hundred men_

 _Born of cold and winter air_  
 _And mountain rain combining_  
 _This icy force both foul and fair_  
 _Has a frozen heart worth mining_  
 _Cut through the heart_  
 _Cold and clear_  
 _Strike for love and strike for fear_  
 _There's beauty and there's danger here_  
 _Split the ice apart_  
 _Beware the frozen heart_

During the song, and among the ice harvesters, there was a young boy named Kristoff, and his faithful companion reindeer Sven. He, Sven and the ice harvesters were collecting ice all day and night. Kristoff and Sven only collected a single block of ice, and they both started to go with the other ice harvesters.


	3. Ice Cold

**Chapter 2.**

 **Ice Cold**

In the sky, there was beautiful view of the Northern Lights and in the middle of a fjord was a kingdom. Inside in one of the rooms of the castle in this kingdom, there was a beautiful young girl sleeping in her bed. Her younger sister was beside her bed, trying to wake her up.

"Anna, go back to sleep," said Elsa.

"I just can't. The sky is awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play," said Anna.

"Go play by yourself," smiled Elsa playfully as she playfully pushed Anna off her bed.

Anna pouted before she then had an idea to get her sister awake.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa seemed to smirk to this and the two girls were then rushing down the stairs to their home's ballroom.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna urged Elsa.

Elsa then waved her hands around and made a snowball in her hands.

"Ready?" smiled Elsa.

"Uh-huh," Anna nodded eagerly.

Soon enough, Elsa shot a glow in the air which made sparkled snowflakes fall and she stomped on the floor to make it all icy and it was winter inside the ballroom as they then built a snowman together and named it Olaf.

Anna was soon was even going too fast which then made Elsa accidentally freeze Anna solid.

"Mama! Papa!" cried out Elsa as her sadness seemed to cause frostbite all over the ballroom.

"It's okay, Anna, I got you..." Elsa's voice cracked.

"Elsa, what have you done?" the father asked as he and the mother rushed over to the two girls. "This is getting out of hand!"

"Oh, she's ice cold," the mother picked up Anna in her arms.

"I know where we have to go," replied the father bravely.

The King quickly went into the castle's library and got out an ancient book where the answer was found: They need to go to the mountains and find the trolls to fix their problem.


End file.
